Love is a spider web
by Orchid Marie
Summary: What if Bella was with Jacob instead and had no clue Edward exsited but Jacob dosent want her to now he exsists and Edward wants bella so he kidnaps her. rated T for make out seens and launge. this is my first so reviews please, dont like dont review
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan and I am 17 years old I am stuck in Forks Washington well my irritating step father and my mother travel for his baseball career. I've been here since I was 15 and I've been home schooled and non socializing since then, but this year Charlie - my father - is making me go to real high school because I am going to be a senior. All I have to say is get ready school nurse because I tend to fall on every flat surface I walk on. I have one best friend named Jacob Black who has been my best friend since we were really little even though he is a year older then me, now he happens to be my boyfriend.

"Bella come down here please"!

"Coming dad" I stand from my desk and head down the stairs to see Charlie standing in the doorway a set of keys in his hands

"Going somewhere"?

"No but I bought you a truck so you can get to school tomorrow and every other day this year. Oh and by the way don't try ditching either because I have a couple of the boys watching for your truck from 9:oo-4:00"

"Alright dad enough with the threats can I see it"? He rolls his eyes at my teenage sarcasm as I follow him out the door, I look at it for a minute then I snatch the keys from him running and getting in the drivers seat

"Where are you going"?

"To Jakes, I got to show him"

"Alright be back by ten" I nod and back up driving away. I get to Jakes and see him and Embry his twin in the garage. I get out and walk over Jake hears me and looks up smiling

"Hey Bells" he rushes over gathering me in his arms kissing me passionately, Embry whistles and cheers

"Damn you two should get a room" Jacob pulls away his arms still firmly wrapped around my waist as he turns to glare at Embry. I giggle and pull Jacobs face back towards me

"You know he's just being stupid so calm down before there's wolf hair flying"

"Your right. Oh and by the way that truck of yours I helped pick it out because I know what you like" I smile. Jake has also helped Charlie pick things out for me because well he has never had a teenage girl around until two years ago and he is still adjusting.

"So you ready for tomorrow"?

"Not really no"

"Come on I know my baby Bells is fearless" I laugh and roll my eyes at his sarcasm

"Right fearless more like a completely clumsy chicken"

"Well don't worry you will have me tomorrow because Charlie got me into all your classes with you"

"REALLY"?

"Yes so lets just go into the garage work on the car and enjoy are last night of freedom from the summer" I nod and follow him

JPOV

Embry and I are sitting here arguing over if Bella is going to go over to show me the truck that Charlie and I picked out for her

"Dude she's just going to call" just as I'm about to tell him he has no clue what a girlfriend doesn't do and does do she pulls up.

"Ha I told you so"!

"Whatever dude" I look at her and smile, then I stand and walk over to her picking her up and kissing her earning a round of applause from Embry

"Damn you two should get a room" I turn and glare at him wanting to transform and kick his ass. I hear Bella giggle and she puts her hand on my face pulling it towards her making me look at her

"you know he's being stupid so calm down before there's wolf hair flying" I sigh and calm down letting the heat go away

"Your right. Oh and by the way that truck of yours I helped pick it because I know what you like" She smiles remembering I help pick everything for her because I have two sisters of my own and Charlie has no clue what to do or ever get her for anything. I remember that she starts school with me tomorrow because its our senior year I may be a year older but I started school late so I'm with her

"So ready for tomorrow"?

"Not really no" I laugh and she joins in then I decide to throw in some sarcasm just so she will correct me. I love it when she corrects people especially me because its so damn cute.

"Oh come on I know my baby Bells is fearless" she laughs and rolls her eyes

"Right fearless more like a completely clumsy chicken"

"Well don't worry you will have me tomorrow because Charlie got me into all your classes with you" Her eyes widen like a little kid seeing candy

"REALLY"?

"Yes so lets go in the garage and work on the car and enjoy are last night of freedom from the summer" She follows me and we get into the garage and I smell an unwelcome sent lingering so I close the doors and windows turn the fan on and blair the radio hoping Bella wont notice Im being weird


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Jake and I had just ordered pizza when his dad Billy came into the garage an odd expression on his face

"Son can I speak to you for a moment outside"? Jake nods sternly and stands following him outside. I wait my cell phone rings its Emmet my best friend and my brother who lives in phoenix I smile and answer it

"Hello"?

"Hey bells" "Hey Emme where's Rosie?

"Sleeping being pregnant isn't her thing even though she's wanted kids for like ever"

"Oh how long until the baby is born"?

"That's why I called you she's due in a couple days and I want you to come down for awhile you can bring Jake I know Rose doesn't like him all that much but he's your mate so go ahead and bring him, by the way dose he know about you yet?

"No not yet and I don't intend for him to fine out yet so don't say anything if he comes with me ok"?

"Alright but you know the rules Bella so you can only tell you him if you can fully trust him"

"Alright Emme I have to go Jakes back send my love to Rose" Jake comes in his forehead all wrinkled up he sits in his chair and motions for me to sit on his lap, I stand and walk over sitting on his lap filling like a little kid visiting Santa.

"Bella dear we need to leave forks for a little bit"

"Well Jake I want to go to phoenix Rosalie is going to have the baby in a few days and I want to be there and I know you and Rosalie don't see eye to eye but I really want you to go with me" "That's fine but after that we need to move on to somewhere else"

"Look Jake Charlie wont like us running away and plus school"

"Billy already talked to him so we are leaving first thing in the morning" I sigh really confused. All I wanted to do is go see Rose, Emmet and the baby and now Jacobs talking about taking a cross country trip what the hell is wrong with him! I swear that boy was dropped on his head when he was younger

JPOV

I sigh and look at Bella the love of my life my everything, I know she's been keeping something from me but I just cant figure out what it is I mean I keep looking and I see something in her eyes. I stand keeping her in my arms holding her like a small child. I carry her into the house, through the hall and into my room

"Bells is there something you need to tell me because if I can trust you with me being a werewolf then you can trust me with whatever this is I love you very much and I don't want any secrets in this relationship" She bits her lip tears welling in her eyes. I sit on the bed holding her tightly rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. I cant bring my self to tell her whole life from the minute that bloodsucker Cullen changed her is played out by my selfishness she thinks I was her only friend when we were little, she thinks I am the love of her life when it was really Cullen. I sigh and begin talking again soothing her

"What is babe you can tell me"

"Jacob I am a vampire" I pretend to be surprised as I as look down at her smiling she looks frustrated

"why aren't you mad or scared because Jacob I could hurt you" I laugh and she looks at me like I'm crazy

"Babe you don't know anything about us then because we can rip vampires limb to limb so I promise you cant hurt me and If you do ill just heal right up quickly as long as you don't bite me" She nods still worried I lay down gently setting her next to me, she rolls over snuggling into my chest I start to settle until I have flashbacks of the day I found her

Flashback

I'm walking my head hurting I sense a presence I'm just not sure who's probably just another kill of Cullen's because I can smell his old presence just hanging soon to go away. I step trough an opening into a meadow to see her Bella laying there half lifeless her body paler then usually. I look around no Cullen but he was her I jog over and pick her up running through the woods as fast as I can and to the hospital I run in

"Help someone help please she's dying" comes over trying take her I growl at him

"Don't touch her you Cullen's another doctor takes heraway from me and I follow but the bloodsucker stops me leading me to his office closing the door

"What happened" I glair at him knowing he knows he sighs calling his idiot son having a very stern conversation with him

"Edward because of you she will remember nothing and I am going to have Jacob take care of her you wanted her to lead a normal human life well she cant now goodbye you have caused me shame" he closes his phone and turns towards me I just sit there

"when she wakes up will explain to her you are her boyfriend and you will not tell her anything about us especially not Edward and also you two were long life friends and she has known you since you both were two then she moved and came back at 15 you started dating when she was 16 oh and Charlie nows what we are and I will tell him everything" He walks out leaving me sitting there

End flashback

I am pulled away from my flashback by his sent he's here but why?

I crawl over Bella and head outside to see him standing there pixie and freak boy next to him

"What do you want Cullen"?

"Bella"

"Well she wont know who you are so leave before I tear you apart all three of you" Freak boy stands in front of pixie as she hides scared. Good. Cullen steps forward making me shift I growl and go to lunge but I hear a scream and turn to she Bella being carried away fatly by freak boy . She's crying unseen sobs and pixies trying to soothe her and she hisses and struggles to get away I run after them but there gone even Edward is gone I shift back falling to my knees crying out her name


End file.
